Golden Day
by syubsyubchim
Summary: Hari ini hari ulang tahun Kookie. Eomma dan Appa mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan. YAOI! BOYXBOY! BTS! VKOOK! Slight!NamJin, Slight!MinYoon, Chibi!VKookHope


.

 **Golden Day**

.

 **Author :** syubsyubchim

.

 **Cast :**

Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook

Slight!NamJin, Slight!MinYoon

Chibi!KookVHope

.

 **Rate : T**

.

 **NOTE :**

YAOI! BOYXBOY! OOC! TYPOS! DLDR! Review juseyo.

Entire story based on Jungkook Point of View.

* * *

.

.

.

Halo _noona_ semuanya. Perkenalkan, namaku Jungkook, tapi panggil saja aku Kook _ie_. _Appa_ Kook _ie_ bernama Kim Namjoon dan _eomma_ Kook _ie_ bernama Kim Seokjin. _Eomma_ sangat cantik dan _appa_ sangat tampan. Kata _seonsaengnim_ di _playgroup_ , Kook _ie_ punya keluarga yang sangat sempurna. Selain itu, Kook _ie_ juga punya dua orang _samcheon_ dengan anak kembar mereka. Yang pertama namanya Park Jimin dan yang kedua namanya Min Yoongi. Mereka sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua orang anak kembar. Namanya Hoseok dan Taehyung. Kook _ie_ memanggil mereka dengan sebutan Hob _ie_ _hyung_ dan Taetae _hyung_. Kook _ie_ sangat suka bermain dengan mereka. Apalagi Taetae _hyung_.

Hari ini, rumah Kook _ie_ sangat ramai. Soalnya Kook _ie_ sedang ulang tahun yang kelima, sih. Jadi _eomma_ dan _appa_ mengadakan sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan di taman belakang rumah. Ada banyak sekali orang yang sedang mondar-mandir di sekitar Kook _ie_ yang sedang menonton Sailor Moon _noona_ di ruang tamu. _Halmoni_ dan _Haraboeji_ juga datang berkunjung. Mereka membawakan Kook _ie_ kado berbentuk persegi panjang yang sangat besar. Kook _ie_ bahkan kesulitan untuk memeluknya. Kook _ie_ berharap isinya adalah robot _iron man_ yang sangat besar sehingga bisa Kook _ie_ pamerkan pada Hob _ie_ _hyung_ dan Taetae _hyung_.

Jimin _samcheon_ dan Yoongi _samcheon_ juga datang berkunjung hari ini. Kalian mau tahu tidak Jimin _samcheon_ itu yang mana? Itu, yang paling bantet dan jelek yang sedang membakar daging namanya Jimin _samcheon_. Dulu Kook _ie_ sangat tidak menyukai Jimin _samcheon_ karena menurut Kook _ie_ , Jimin _samcheon_ tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Yoongi _samcheon_. Wajah Jimin _samcheon_ terlalu bodoh, sih. Sampai-sampai Kook _ie_ bertekad untuk menikahi Yoongi _samcheon_ dan menggantikan posisi Jimin _samcheon_ kalau sudah besar nanti.

Tapi, saat Taetae _hyung_ tiba-tiba memberikan bunga yang dibuatnya sendiri di sekolah dan mencium pipi Kook _ie_ , Kook _ie_ rasa Kook _ie_ sudah jatuh cinta. Hehehe. Lagipula Taetae _hyung_ sangat tampan. Bagaimana Kook _ie_ bisa menolaknya.

"Kook _ie_ ~"

Itu suara yang sangat Kook _ie_ sukai. Suara Taetae _hyung_.

Kook _ie_ membalikan badan dari televisi dan melihat Taetae _hyung_ dengan kemeja berwarna putih dan sebuah dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah sedang tersenyum kotak. Taetae _hyung_ terlihat sangat tampan. Kook _ie_ suka. Dibelakangnya, Hob _ie_ _hyung_ menyusul dengan pakaian serupa dengan Taetae _hyung_. Taetae _hyung_ sedang memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda. Itu sangat menggemaskan. Kook _ie_ jadi ingin memilikinya.

Dan sepertinya Taetae _hyung_ benar-benar mengerti Kook _ie_ karena Taetae _hyung_ langsung menyerahkan boneka itu kepada Kook _ie_. "Selamat ulang tahun, Kook _ie_."

Kook _ie_ rasa pipi Kook _ie_ sudah berubah warna saat ini. Soalnya Taetae _hyung_ nakal sih. Dia mengecup pipi Kook _ie_ saat memberikan boneka itu pada Kook _ie_. Didepan Hob _ie_ _hyung_ pula. Kook _ie_ kan malu jadinya. Duh, Taetae _hyung_ ini bagaimana, sih.

"T-Terima kasih, _hyungie_."

Kook _ie_ hanya bisa menjawab dengan suara kecil karena malu. Lalu Taetae _hyung_ kembali tersenyum kotak dengan begitu tampannya. Selanjutnya, Hob _ie hyung_ ikut mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kook _ie_. Tapi Hob _ie_ _hyung_ tidak nakal seperti Taetae _hyung_. Hob _ie hyung_ hanya mengusap rambut jamur Kook _ie_ saja. Kata Hob _ie_ _hyung_ , boneka itu mereka beli sendiri dengan uang tabungan mereka dan Taetae _hyung_ sampai merengek untuk berkeliling mall mencari boneka kelinci berwarna merah muda pada Yoongi _samcheon_. Aduh, Kook _ie_ senang sekali.

Setelahnya Hob _ie_ _hyung_ dan Taetae _hyung_ menemani Kook _ie_ menonton Sailor Moon _noona_ sampai _eomma_ datang memanggil untuk makan bersama yang lainnya di taman belakang.

Kook _ie_ tidak bisa berhenti menganga saat melihat sebuah kue _iron man_ yang sangat besar diatas meja taman. Kook _ie_ yakin Kook _ie_ tidak akan sanggup menghabiskannya sendirian bahkan selama seminggu.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang~" _Eomma_ memeluk Kook _ie_ dan mengecup pipi Kook _ie_ berkali-kali. Kook _ie_ terkekeh geli sambil memegangi bahu _eomma_. "Terima kasih, _eomma_. Kook _ie_ sayang _eomma_."

 _Eomma_ membisikan ' _Eomma_ juga sayang Kook _ie_ ' sebelum _appa_ datang dan mengangkat tubuh Kook _ie_. "Selamat ulang tahun, jagoan."

Kook _ie_ tertawa kecil saat _appa_ meghujani wajah Kook _ie_ dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Kook _ie_ senang sekali kalau _appa_ memanggil Kook _ie_ dengan sebutan jagoan. Rasanya Kook _ie_ benar-benar menjadi jagoan yang sudah menyelamatkan bumi dari monster raksasa yang jahat. Seperti mengalahkan monster jelek seperti Jimin _samcheon_ contohnya.

Setelah _appa_ dan _eomma_ mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kook _ie_ , _halmoni_ dan _haraboeji_ ikut mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Kook _ie_ secara bergantian. Mereka juga mengecup pipi Kook _ie_ secara bergantian. Kook _ie_ merasa diperlakukan seperti pangeran kecil hari ini.

Lalu, si jelek Jimin _samcheon_ datang dengan Yoongi _samcheon_. Kook _ie_ benar-benar kasihan dengan Yoongi _samcheon_ yang harus mengurus Jimin _samcheon_ yang jelek ini.

"Selamat ulang tahun, bandit kecil."

Jimin _samcheon_ mencubit kecil hidung Kook _ie_ yang membuat Kook _ie_ merengek dan memukul kecil tangan Jimin _samcheon_ , "Yoongi _samcheon_ , Jimin _samcheon_ nakal sekali." Kook _ie_ mengadu begitu melihat sosok Yoongi _samcheon_ yang tidak memarahi Jimin _samcheon_. Biasanya, kalau Kook _ie_ sudah mengadu dan merengek pada Yoongi _samcheon_ , Jimin _samcheon_ akan dimarahi oleh Yoongi _samcheon_ dan Kook _ie_ sangat senang karena wajah Jimin _samcheon_ yang jelek akan bertambah jelek saat mendengar omelan Yoongi _samcheon_.

"Jimin, jangan mencubiti Kook _ie_ seperti itu. Kook _ie_ terlihat kesakitan."

Lihat bagaimana wajah bodoh Jimin _hyung_ mengeruh saat Yoongi _samcheon_ menggendong tubuh Kook _ie_ dan Kook _ie_ memeluk Yoongi _samcheon_ manja? Itu adalah kesenangan sendiri bagi Kook _ie_.

"Yah, _hyung_. Jangan terlalu memanjakannya begitu."

"Tidak ada salahnya dengan memanjakan Kook _ie_ , Jimin. Lagipula aku senang memanjakannya."

Kook _ie_ tersenyum senang saat melihat Jimin _samcheon_ kembali merengut malas. Hahaha, rasakan itu Jimin _samcheon_ yang jelek.

Yoongi _samcheon_ mendudukan Kook _ie_ di tengah-tengah _eomma_ dan _appa_. Sedangkan Taetae _hyung_ dan Hob _ie_ _hyung_ duduk di depan Kook _ie_ diantara Yoongi _samcheon_ dan Jimin _samcheon_. Sedangkan _halmeoni_ dan _haraboeji_ duduk di sisi meja, saling berhadapan.

Pesta ulang tahun Kook _ie_ dimulai dengan menyanyikan lagu Selamat Ulang Tahun, tiup lilin dan potong kue. Kook _ie_ selalu menunggu saat-saat potong kue karena Kook _ie_ bisa menyerahkan kue pertama kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_. Kook _ie_ suka melihat senyum _appa_ dan _eomma_ saat Kook _ie_ menyerahkan potongan pertama pada mereka. Dan _appa_ akan memuji Kook _ie_ jagoan sekali lagi. Kook _ie_ benar-benar tidak bisa lebih senang dari ini.

Biasanya, Yoongi _samcheon_ akan mendapatkan potongan ketiga dari kue ulang tahun Kook _ie_. Tapi hari ini Kook _ie_ akan memberikannya kepada orang yang berbeda. Kook _ie_ yakin kalian sudah menebak siapa yang akan mendapatkan potongan kue ketiga Kook _ie_. Ya, benar sekali. Kali ini Kook _ie_ akan memberikannya kepada Taetae _hyung_.

"Terima kasih, Kook _ie_."

Taetae _hyung_ tersenyum kotak dengan begitu tampannya saat Kook _ie_ memberikan potongan kue ketiga padanya. Lalu, Taetae _hyung_ berubah nakal setelahnya. Kalian tahu apa yang Taetae _hyung_ lakukan didepan semua orang? Taetae _hyung_ mengecup bibir Kook _ie_. Oh, tidak, Kook _ie_ malu sekali. Tapi Kook _ie_ senang juga sih.

Saat Taetae _hyung_ mengecup bibir Kook _ie_ , Kook _ie_ bisa mendengar Hob _ie hyung_ yang berteriak histeris bersamaan dengan Jimin _samcheon_. Yang lain hanya tertawa kecil. Sekarang Kook _ie_ tahu darimana Hob _ie_ _hyung_ mendapatkan hobi menjeritnya.

Pesta ulang tahun Kook _ie_ berakhir saat sudah sore hari. Hari ini, Taetae _hyung_ dan Hob _ie hyung_ akan menginap bersama Kook _ie_. _Appa_ sudah berjanji untuk membangun tenda di dalam kamar Kook _ie_. Kook _ie_ sangat senang hari ini. Ulang tahun Kook _ie_ yang kelima memang terbaik.

Kook _ie_ sayang _appa_ dan _eomma_.

Kook _ie_ juga sayang Taetae _hyung_.

Tapi, Kook _ie_ tetap tidak suka Jimin _samcheon_ yang jelek.

.

.

.

INFIRES!

Annyeonghaseyo semuanya. Syubsyubchim balik lagi dengan cerita pendek tentang ulang tahun magnae kita. Mungkin sedikit terlambat karena syubsyub tidak mempersiapkannya sejak awal. Dan ini agak random sebenarnya, tapi syubsyub sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam pengetikan fanfic ini. Hehe.

Semoga semua permohonan uri magnae terkabul tahun ini, dan semoga uri bangtan semakin sukses dan sehat.

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah bersedia membaca, memfollow, memfavorite bahkan sampai mereview fanfic yang sangat tidak jelas asal-usulnya ini. Maaf kalau mengecewakan.

.

 **Terima Kasih.**

 **.**

Salam, INFIRES!


End file.
